kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ficko City
Ficko City is the capital of and largest city in Ficko, as well as the most populated city in the KC. It was founded as a settlement in 1456 after the still-existing towns of Drainstown, Jakestown, Cinterglaze Posts, Vorren and Oldtown came together to form one large metropolis. Ficko City, sometimes referred to as 'FC', 'The Big Pot', 'Central Central', 'Coolness Maine' and 'Coolness land', is also the largest city by area in Ficko, and has the largest economy of any city in Ficko. It is drastically bigger than any other city in Ficko, both by population and size, as well as economic size. Located in Sobrima, a stretch of land of the Eastern side of Normastria, in the United Empires of Alifca, Ficko City is a largely coastal city, but sheilded from the strong winds of the East by having only a northern coastline. Ficko has many famous and well-known areas, such as Metron and West Metron, high-end and wealthy areas of business and commerce, Vorren, a more rural and nature-filled getaway, Ameglaise, the central area of Ficko City containing numerous famous parks, industrial parks, plazas and venues, as well as Ficko City spaceport, and Central Ficko City, home to well known universities, restaurants, administrative buildings such as the Golden Palace, and skyscrapers such a the Flatron building. Name and Etymology The name 'Ficko City' was given to it informally in 1456 by Arch-Mayor Bill Glass-Iron, though it was officially called 'The Union of Five Towns', and later 'Five Towns'. The latter nickname is still used today. In 1712 (Mt), 'Five Towns' was made the seat of power by the Alifcan Queen, Queen Bolognaise, and the capital of Ficko, and was officially renamed 'Ficko City by her decree. In 1725 (Mt) the capital was moved back to Alifca City, however the name remained. History Before Unification Prior to the Unification of the Five Towns, Old Town, Vorren, Cinter-Glaze Posts, Drainstown and Jakestown had all settled as separate cities, occasionally trading with one another. The most prosperous of these cities were Old Town and Drainstown, and a road was constructed between the two that took over 100 years to fully complete. In 1295 (Mt), borders had to be drawn up between Jakestown and Drainstown, and walls were erected between the two cities. This led to some political tensions between the two cities, which waged war on one another for a number of months during 1298 (Mt), but ultimately made peace at the First Conference of the Five Towns. In Jakestown and Vorren, elected mayors were representative of the populous from 1324 (Mt) and 1333 (Mt) onwards, respectively. In Drainstown, Cinter-Glaze Posts and Old Town, dynasties ruled administratively. In all towns it was deemed that certain 'families' had the greatest influence, usually through commercial power. Unification In 1456 (Mt), the Five Towns unified to become, informally, 'Ficko City', under the guidance of Arch Mayor Bill Glass-Iron. Glass-Iron, as mayor of Jakestown, had organised a conference of the Five leaders of each town, Mayor Carrie Longwane of Vorren, 'Geblerra' Antanuanette Brosfarris of Drainstown, 'Lord' Borcat Meister of Old Town, and Geblerra Sweema Persius of Cinter-Glaze Posts. Glass-Iron's proposal was for all parties to have an equal say over the running of the collective city and to collectively assign a collective budget and tax system at regular conference meetings. The proposal was made by Glass-Iron likely due to Jakestown's reliance on trade with Drainstown, and its insufficient funds to build a road between the two. Another factor for the acceptance of the proposal was that the Brosfarris family of Drainstown and Sweema Persius family of Cinter-Glaze Posts had sought to merge with one another for a long time before officially doing so, as a means of combining their operations. Following the unification, Glass-Iron announced himself 'Arch-Mayor' above the other mayors, suggesting that he had greater authority as the organiser and mediator of meetings. After three conferences, Brosfarris and Sweema Persius became perturbed by Glass-Iron's 'abuses' of power in attempting to generalise tax laws to all towns in Ficko City. Subsequently, they ordered the assassination of Glass-Iron, and rigged the mayoral election in Jakestown, bringing to power Jake Borginio. Alifcan Rule Ficko City had been becoming increasingly resentful of Alifcan Rule after 1725 (Mt), when the capital was moved to Alifca City. At this point, Ficko City received higher taxes than all other areas and was barred from intercontinental coastal trade with the Mackan Empire, to support coastal ports of other coastal cities such as Alifca City and New Alifca City. Instead, the leaders of the five towns together increased trade with Marry and built a large extension to the pre-existing Ficko City spaceport, over which they barred the Alifcan Empire from use. War of Two Worlds The War of Two Worlds began when the moon of Marry, at the time allied with Apporross, bought Ficko City for over Ssq100trillion in modern money. There had been growing resentment for Alifcan rule.